


Looking For a Sign

by BlightQueen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Slow Burn, Slow burn romances, Will Add Tags If Asked, Work In Progress, colorful chat logs, how many 12 kids get stuck in a game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlightQueen/pseuds/BlightQueen
Summary: "Looks like I got a message too. You wanna make the group chat and get this dog wash started? I'm going to respond to Jasmin.""My fucking pleasure."





	1. Chapter 1

A young troll stands in their bedroom. Today is the day they’ve been waiting for. Today they finally get to see their moirail and play a game they had been sent along with many other young eager trolls. Their friends copy has also been sent to them, but are unsure if this is a mistake or not.  
Yes, this is truly a happy day for Oteena Yoxxic. A rare one, as they are usually quite serious, a bit on edge when coming to the outside, and only truely relaxed when around people they trust. Oteena has many hobbies, creating small machinery to sell, mixing explosive chemicals and sending them to highbloods, and their favorite, playing video games with their friends.  
A quiet “ping” alerts Oteena to their laptop left on a nearby desk covered in notebooks with messy writing, only writing Oteena would be able to read. Heading over to the laptop and seeing if their moirail is sending you a message.  
Ah no, it is just one of their friends friend. A pure annoyance.

ectoUmbridge (Oteena) sheriffNought

sN: hey! Is Jubles 7here ye7? 7hey aren’7 responding 7o 7heir messages. 7hey mus7’ve lef7 my place like, 7hree hours ago. I smell a 7errible fa7e has me7 our friend~  
eU: For your information, no. Jubl=s is not h=r= y=t.  
eU: Also, shut th= fuck up. W= both know out of our friend group that Jub’s has p=rf=ct s=ns= wh=n trav=ling to and fro and wh=r=v=r th=ir roleplaying s=ssions l=ad.  
sN: you’re 7elling me.  
sN: you’re no7 even 7he LI77LES7 concerned 7ha7 i7 is 7aking a SUSPICOUSLY LONG 7IME 7o ge7 from my hive 7o yours.  
sN: sounds like a shi77y moirail  
eU: SHUT YOUR FACEHOL= YOU GUN SLINGING PR=T=ND COWBOY!!!  
sN: foureyes!  
eU: Slurp =at=r!  
sN: ea7 my grub sauce you shu7 in.  
eU: If I =v=r g=t my hands on you..  
eU: I’m going to p=rsonally mak= sur= you can n=v=r r=congiz= yours=lf.  
sN: with the game 7ha7’s coming closer, we’ll finally be face to face af7er so long! Isn’7 7ha7 exci7ing  
eU: Oh how I hat= you. And how I look forward to wh=n w= start this game when Jub’s g=t’s to my hive;  
sN: you should go look for Jub’s 7hen  
sN: i7’s like, wow, 7here’s a possibili7y my deares7 friend is dead and I don’7 care. I don’7 give a fucckkkkk  
eU: If it will shut your fac= and mak= you l=ave m= alone. I will go s=arch for our fri=nd.  
sN: 7here ya go! go look for 7hose clues

[sherrifNought has ceased pestering ectoUmbridge]

An utter annoyance. Oteena sits there for another a minute or so, but the nagging fear that something might be wrong with Jubles eventually forces them to get out and head to the outside world.  
Opening the door is a bit rough, Oteena isn’t very active in terms of strength but passing through the heavy thick door blinds the troll for a moment, needing to cover their goggles as they adjust to the outside. They hear birds, animals, the rustle of the wind through the large trees, blowing their lab coat a bit, bringing it tighter around them to combat the cold. The large trees cover the sky except for the few beams of light that crawl through the branches.  
How dare this be a nice day. Oteena thinks, grumbling as they take a few hesitant steps onto the grass. They needed to find Jubles, and quickly. 

\----

Be Jubles.  
Jubles hobbies include; reading comic books, role playing, and stitching. They have, for the first time, gotten lost on the way to Oteena’s, their moiral, hive. They know their in the right place, forest surrounds it.  
“I just wish they didn’t have it hidden in the ground, it’d be a heck of a lot easier to find...good golly molly I’m going to be late, they’ll start the game without me!! What if Oteena doesn’t wanna be friends anymore? I’d have to ask Anjiia if she’d be my moirail and that’s just a whole other list of problems!” Jubles groans, their anxiety over the situation growing worse with each passing second. Anxiety crashing over them like a tree with no witnesses to watch it fall down. They trudge on anyways, eventually coming to a new and unfamiliar spot.  
A mediumish stone platform with a strange symbol on it stands in a small clearing in the forest surrounded by colorful flowers.  
“What in fresh honkey dory is this doing here? Did Oteena build this while I was-?” Jubles question is cut short as they hear someone shouting their name. Excited, Jubles doesn’t think before racing off.

\----

“Jubles! Jubles you better be around here! I’m going to-”

“I’m right here!!” Jubles calls out, running over and hugging Oteena, nearly taking them off their feet. 

“It’s about time, geez, everyone was waiting for you. sN was even getting worried like the annoyance she is.” Oteena grumbles, releasing from the hug. Jubles reluctantly releases as well, beginning to follow Oteena back to their hive.

“You really should just go black with her, she feels the same you know, we talked about you a bit while I was over.” Jubles says, Oteena huffs, crossing their arms in annoyance as they stare at their boots as they walk in pace with each other.  
“Not quite yet, I need to know for sure. You remember how I figured how we were compatible moirails.” 

“Yes yes, I beat you at Cave Grubs and you didn’t get pissed. Everyone in our circle knows that by now. You won’t shut up about it.” Jubles teases, punching Oteena lightly on the shoulder. Oteena can’t hold back a small laugh as they approach the doors the underground hive and walk into the underground base. The walls are covered with small photos of these troll’s past, along with the markings of several explosions and tests gone bad. 

Oteena and Jubles make their way to Oteena’s room. A message still blinking on the laptop from when Oteena had left.  
“Alright so where is this mystery game? I think you still have my laptop hanging around here, I hope you didn’t lose it!” Jubles says, already searching the piles of scraps and leftover boxes of food.

“The game is right under my laptop, I’m going to respond to my messages real quick and let everyone know we’re ready. Your laptop should be on my shelf with it plugged in. Get ready quickly, I don’t wanna waste time.” Oteena says, opening their message.

“Alright I got it,” Jubles announces, “Looks like I got a message too. You wanna make the group chat and get this dog wash started? I’m going to respond to Jasmin.” 

“My fucking pleasure.”


	2. Chapter 2

qG: y<>!!! What’s the haps? Anj t<>ld me yo<> died <>r s<>mthin.  
qG: If y<>u d<>n’t resp<>nd t<> my message I g<>tta assume y<>u mcfucken died my lil dude.  
rS: hey! i’m Sorry i didn’t reSpond. got loSt in the woods looking for oteena for the firSt time haha!!!  
rS: but i’m all good now!!! :D  
qG: hell. fucking. yes. my lil dude. s<> that means we can start the game!!!  
qG: I g<>t stuck with fucking Sekmut, that b<>ring girl. I’m g<>nna die fr<>m b<>rdem. I <>nly g<>t stuck with her cause the l<>vefuckers wanted t<> be t<>gether. Makes me gag.  
rS: aw ShuckS, i’m Sorry ‘bout that. Should’ve Said Something before we got everything Squared away!!!  
qG: I’ll live with it. Anyways see y<>u tw<> <>n the <>ther side, amitrite?  
qG: I g<>tta get in the gr<>up chat nowwww latteerrsss lil bud  
rS: See you Soon!!!

\----

[ectoUmbridge created a group chat]

[ectoUmbridge invited quasimdoGem, ivoryPaint, recoveringSuper, calligraphyShredder, rollingTroll, leewayStory, candleHeir, mossyRose, sheriffNought, tranquilPossom, passiveDoctor]

eU: Alright guys it’s tim=.  
sN: oh so Jub’s isn’7 dead, hooray  
rS: haha yeah, not dead!!!  
cH: That’$ great to hear. $hell we begin then? I’d hate to delay this any further.  
iP: .. / .- --. .-. . . / .-- .. - .... / .-- .. -.- -.- . .-. .-.-.-  
cS: OH you would agree with him. THAT’S so typical of you.  
eU: Guys can w= fucking focus pl=as=? =v-ryon= hav= th=ir partn=rs at th= r=ady?  
mR: ACtually I have A question.  
cS: OF course you do. MISS know it all quiet lady over here.  
tP: Tornal I’m going to strangle you to death with my yo yo’s slowly if you insult any of our friends like that agaiN.  
lS: can wwee makee it till wwee eenteer thee gamee beeforee wwee start fucking killing eeachotheer?  
eU: Y=ah c’mon. S=kmut, what’s up?  
mR: PerhAPs I should hAVe not sAId anything.  
eU: No it’s fin=. Th= quick=r you ask th= sooner w= can g=t to th= gam=.  
mR: ALright, well. Do we ACtually know who sent everyone this gAMe to everyone?  
rS: that’s…!!!  
iP: -. --- - / .- / -... .- -.. / --.- ..- . ... - .. --- -. .-.-.- / -.. --- / .- -. -.-- / --- ..-. / ..- ... / .- -.-. - ..- .- .-.. .-.. -.-- / -.- -. --- .-- ..--.. / .. / ..-. . . .-.. / .-.. .. -.- . / .-- . / .-- --- ..- .-.. -.. .----. ...- . / ... . . -. / ... --- -- . / ... --- .-. - / --- ..-. / -. . .-- ... / --- -. / .. - .-.-.-  
eU: Th= answ=r to your qu=stion S=kmut…  
eU: No. W= hav= no fucking clue,  
rT: weLL. nOW thaT’S beEN establishED, cAN wE plAY nOW?  
eU: Okay. =v=ryone, synch up to your partn=r and l=t’s play!!!!!!!!

\----

Be Xander.

Xander is an outlaw, though not necessarily by choice. They are a lime blood, something he’s taken great care of to hide. Despite this, he’s made great friends with eleven other trolls that live around him. He hasn’t filled any quadrants either, he hasn’t made much of an effort to do so. Some of his hobbies include writing poetry, practicing surgery on stuffed toys, and photography.  
Today he has just ended a group chat with friends explaining what they plan to do that day. A new game, Sgrub, has come into the hands of many young trolls around the planet Alternia. With some pressure from his friends Xander had reluctantly agreed to be part of the group’s session. Now here he stands in his room awaiting the message from his partner, Tornal. For now Xander is writing small things, gathering his equipment; in Alternia you never knew what you would need for a game.

That is when the message appears from Tornal. Xander rushes over to his laptop, replying quickly.

cS: HEY you ready dude?  
pD: ~yeah I’m all ready to go when you are.~  
cS: AWESOME i’m booting up the game now so be prepared to see some weird shit.  
cS: APPARENTLY some trolls have been seeing the cursor or something like that. I gotta drop stuff around your hive. OH this will be the first time I’m really seeing you, that’ll be neat.  
pD: ~haha yeah.~~well I hope you aren’t too shocked, I haven’t cleaned in awhile and uh, you know what I am.~  
cS: OF course I do dude. YOU may not be my moiral or anything but I still care about you and junk. I know you don’t want to fill quad’s because  
cS: OH hey game loaded. YOU ready?  
pD: ~oh yeah!~~ I’m ready!~

Xander sits still for another few minutes, debating on messaging more to Tornal or to others to see how everyone else was doing. Xander continues to write stuff down, mostly to vent on confusing feelings. It’s not like he didn’t want any quadrants, but he just couldn’t.  
Suddenly and abruptly though, some slammed onto the ground behind Xander, shaking everything. Knocking down a few lamps, stacks of notebooks, and much more. A message appeared from Tornal.

cS: HOLY crud. HEY I got it to work. LOOK at me go haha. LET me fix the stuff around your room, sorry dude.  
pD: ~oh it’s no big deal!~~leave as it would it's just gonna get messed up again probably.~  
cS: OKAY yeah that’s fair. ALRIGHT so first I gotta set some stuff out to get ready to transport your hive somewhere…? THIS is weird.  
pD: ~alright I’m ready when you~

A loud explosion, a boom that thundered across the world, interrupting his writing for only a moment. Reporting the noise to Tornal.

pD: ~wait did you hear that?~  
cS: WHAT the heck was that? IT sounded like a huge explosion.  
pD: ~I hope this isn’t part of the game.~~Or worse, it’s the Condesce.~  
cS: IN that case I’m working faster. FORGET this junk.

With that Xander heard more stuff being moved around, getting up from his seat he heads outside to see what's happening. A large stone pillar waves through the air, swinging wildly no thanks to the giant floating cursor just holding it by the top.  
“I hope he doesn’t swing it into my hive…” Xander mumbles. Another explosion, closer this time, causes Xander to turn around toward the source while nearly falling down. Xander took a look to where Tornal was placing the pillars. Carefully setting them as they swung midair. So meticulous, Xander thought before going to investigate the noise. 

The area around Xander’s hive was pretty cleared out. A large, semi flat lands surrounded the area, occasional shrubs and trees in between hives. Getting over to one of those trees and climbing it was no big deal, and just over yonder Xander could see a giant crater of what was once his neighbor. Another giant crash cause Xander to look toward the source where he could now see hundreds of meteors slamming down into the world. Some further away to not make an impact, the others closer, now making more rumbling and tremors. It was becoming difficult to hold onto the tree, Xander now trying to make his way down, fell anyways. He ran back quickly to his home, finding the third pillar just now being set down. He ran back inside, quickly running to his laptop to message Tornal.

pD: ~hey are you almost done??~  
pD: ~there’s a lot of tremors and meteors around my area and it’s making me really concerned.~  
pD: ~cS???~  
pD: ~Where are you!?~

Xander runs to a window, slamming it open to see the final pillar fall into place, his panic rising as the frequency of thunderous explosions rose. Xander waved his arms to try and catch Tornal’s attention, a small ping came from behind. He started to turn around when a shadow suddenly grew from above, expanding a little at a time over his hive. Turning his head toward the sky he finally saw it. A large meteor heading straight toward him, his home, and out for his life. His heard pounded and he could fear take him, freezing up at the sight of this looming threat getting closer and closer, and all he could think was;  
_Well. Fuck me. ___


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, there goes another one._ Gosche thought to herself as a meteor permanently destroyed the hive next to her. It had destroyed her wall and she had just barely gotten to safety as Wikker had instructed her. But she was alive, and that's what mattered. She opened up her small portable device, containing a message from Wikker.

_cH: Gosche? Are you okay?? Plea$e an$wer or I will ru$h over to $ea if you’re okay._  
iP: .. .----. -- / ..-. .. -. . / -.. . .- .-. .-.-.- / .. / -... ..- .. .-.. - / .- / ... -- .- .-.. .-.. / ... .... . .-.. - . .-. / .--- ..- ... - / .. -. / -.-. .- ... . / ... --- -- . - .... .. -. --. / .-.. .. -.- . / - .... .. ... / .... .- .--. .--. . -. . -.. .-.-.-  
iP: .... --- .-- . ...- . .-. / -- --- ... - / --- ..-. / -- -.-- / .--. .- .. -. - .. -. --. ... / -.. .. -.. / -. --- - / ... ..- .-. ...- .. ...- . / ..- -. ..-. --- .-. - ..- -. .- - . .-.. -.-- .-.-.-  
cH: I’m $o $orry about that my dear. If we get through thi$ I’m $ure we can replace them.  
iP: - .... .- - / .-- --- ..- .-.. -.. / -... . / --. .-. . .- - .-.-.- / .. ..-. / .. / -.. .. -.. -. .----. - / ... . . / ... --- -- . / .... .. ...- . ... / ...- .- -. .. ... .... .. -. --. / -... . ..-. --- .-. . / -- -.-- / . -.-- . ... / .- ... / .- / ... -- .- .-.. .-.. / -- . - . --- .-. / --- .-. / .- ... - . .-. --- .. -.. / ... - .-. .. -.- . ... .-.-.- / .-- .... . .-. . / -.-. --- ..- .-.. -.. / - .... . -.-- / -... . / ...- .- -. .. ... .... .. -. --. / - --- --- ..--..  
cH: That i$ concerning...is the meteor diving to your hive any clo$er?  
iP: -.-- . ... .-.-.- / .-- . / .... .- ...- . / .- -... --- ..- - / ..-. .. ...- . / -- .. -. ..- - . ... / - .. .-.. .-.. / .. - / .- .-. .-. .. ...- . ... .-.-.- / .- .-. . / - .... . / .--. .. .-.. .-.. .- .-. ... / ..- .--. / .- -. -.. / .-. . .- -.. -.-- ..--..  
cH: Ye$. They’re generating $ome $ort of electricity.  
cH: Be prepared for anything.  
iP: ..- -. -.. . .-. ... - --- --- -.. .-.-.- / .. .----. -- / --. --- .. -. --. / - --- / --. .- - .... . .-. / ... --- -- . / - .... .. -. --. ... / .--- ..- ... - / .. -. / -.-. .- ... . / .. / ...- .- -. .. ... .... .-.-.- / .. ..-. / .. / -.. --- / ... - .- .-. - / .- .-.. . .-. - .. -. --. / - .... . / --- - .... . .-. ... / .- -. -.. / .... . .-.. .--. / - .... . -- .-.-.- / .. .----. .-.. .-.. / ... - .- .-. - / --. . - - .. -. --. / .-. . .- -.. -.-- / - --- / ... - .- .-. - / -.-- --- ..- .-. / ... . ... ... .. --- -. .-.-.-  
cH: <3  
iP: <3

Gosche had to work quickly now. Five minutes till impending destruction and she would not want to be around when death came knocking at her doorstep. Shoving her device back into her apron pocket she ran around scavenging what she could. Finding her trusty spear was always a good find, a sharp black tip in the shape of all her hate, yes, whoever found themselves on the end of her spear would surely feel all her hate toward them in simple motion. She held onto it now, staring into it for her reflection to appear only a moment before the sound of another impact shook her from her gaze.  
Right. Death is coming. C’mon Wikker...don’t let me die now.

____\----_ _ _ _

_mR: You never listen to me!_  
mR: DeATh is literALly coming towARd you ANd you refuse to listen to common sense!  
mR: Do you wish to die such A meASly and insignificANt deATh?!  
qG: fucckk d<> y<>u ever shut up?!  
qG: the only benefit I get fr<>m dying is that you die t<><>!!  
mR: OHHH YOU LITTLE DEGENERatE!!  
mR: I’m going to mAKe sure you live just you wATch with those shitty sunglASses.  
qG: they are n<>t shitty y<>u little l<>wbl<><>ded bitch!  
qG: …sekmut?

A slam outside.

____qG: sekmut are y <>u_ _ _ _

Another.

____qG: ARE Y <>U F<>R FUCKING REAL RIGHT N<>W?!_ _ _ _

____J____ asmin ran outside, looking at the cursor moving quickly, setting a third pillar down now precisely in the beginnings of a rectangular shape.  
“Oh no you don’t! I am going to die taking you down with me!!” Jasmin screeched, running toward the pillars and trying to knock it down with her body force. The pillar didn’t budge, as if stuck in place, made of complete stone with a strange pattern on the sides of it, repeating over and over again. After a couple of failed attempts to get the pillar to fall she rests her hand on the pillar, breathing heavily as Jasmin turns to see the final and fourth pillar be placed down.

“That son of a bitch.” she growls as a flash of light captures the small area. Surrounding the area in a slowly building golden light field. Jasmin turns toward the sky as the light grows more, the meteor getting closer and closer. And at this Jasmin is scared of dying. Her heart pounds at the meteor gets closer, so large it is it almost captures the entire jade blood area, catching some places on fire with how close it was. She can hear the screams of her fellow jade bloods, the ones who outcasted her, the ones who said she’d be culled soon. Pillars surrounded their hives too, three pillars, two pillars, pillars of different sizes, pillars with their tops cracking off, falling into the hives. Jasmin feels pity, despite all this. Too hear the screams of suffering becoming too much.

“If this it,” she whispers the light growing more and more blinding, seeming to block out everything on the outside, “then at least let my friends live.” and with meteor upon everything now, she passes out.

_\----_  
rT: ALright so you’re all good over theRE?  
sN: yeah  
sN: 7he power is building up so I should be ou7 of here in no 7ime.  
sN: 7hat me7eor 7hough, i7’s ge77ing closer 7han i’d like.  
rT: WEll I can’t control the meteor that’s heading straight to you and many otheRS  
rT: BUt at least you’ll escaPE  
sN: yeah yeah. wha7ever. i’m going 7o s7ar7 se77ing up 7he pillars around your hive

Be Anjiia. Anjiia is a rooting tooting, shooter up, teal blooded, cowboy sheriff. Some of her hobbies include the following: serving justice, sharpshooting practice, roleplaying heroes and cowboys with Jubles when they’re able to come over. Her hive is thoroughly wrecked, but on the bright side she is alive and kicking. A forcefield protects her hive as she prepares to help her partner Katori to survive as well. Time ticks down slowly for Anjiia as she loads up her client, she holds her breath, leg bumping up and down in impatience she doesn’t notice the world go dark outside.

“Katori you better be alive…” she mumbles as the screen finally reaches the end of it's loading process and shows the image of Katori’s hive and of Katori herself. Face Paint covers half of her face, a ripped up black dress reaches down to the floor in some places, and a small simple patch of a clover near her waistline. Her hair shaved halfway off on her left side, the right coming up in one giant floof and then cascading down to just past her shoulder. Her eyes show heavy purple eyeliner like she’s always giving you a look of judgement. She’s sitting at her screen now, looking around as if waiting for something.  
Anjiia can’t help but enjoy her taste in clothing, her room is a different matter entirely however. Dark black and purples swirl and mix together in the room, it’s covered in posters of bands and it looks like she collects guitars of any variety. A bit to dark on the eyes for Anjiia.

  
“Whatever, let's get a move on now.” Anjiia tells herself, scrolling to the outside of the hive instead of the inside. She can see meteors falling in the distance, so she must work quickly. Going through the menu she spots the pillars, taking one with the cursor she begins her work with setting each down as carefully as she can around the hive till four are finally all in place and they begin to shine at the very top like bright stars. Then together the four grow till a single stream of light heads toward the the very top of the hive, connecting together and watching a web unfold to cover the hive.  
Anjiia lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She can’t even see a meteor heading to Katori’s hive, she must’ve moved faster than she thought.  
I guess that’s what I get for working on my shooting times. Fast fingers.

Now with the crisis averted she look around to finally see the dark world outside, and curious, gets up to look outside. Outside she sees somewhere she was not before. A world where the roads were cards, where cold powder fell from the sky in a gentle motion for one second, and harsh the next. All she could do was stare and breath, where was she? Had she survived? What had happened? Questions not yet answered.

_sN: hey uuhhh wha7 7he fuck?_  
rT: PArdON?  
sN: where 7he fuck am I???  
rT: YOu’re going to need to be more specifIC.  
sN: fine.  
sN: 7here’s like, whi7e powder and i7’s cold. i’m cold. every7hing is cold and it sucks. Also 7here’s like, cards?  
rT: CArDS? PLaying carDS?  
sN: yeah!! cards are pa7hways now and shi7.  
rT: WHat...the fuCK?  
sN: 7ha7’s wha7 i was 7hinking, i hoped you had an answer.  
rT: YEah NO.  
rT: BUt uh...speaking of weird shIT.  
rT: I’M in a very different place now.  
sN: 7his game is weird.  
rT: AGreED.

____\----_ _ _ _

____ **[Awaken, Witch.] ****** _ _ _ _

 

 

_ Am I dead?  _ Is the first thought to Jasmin’s head as she awakens on a golden bed, in a golden room, in a golden tower. Light fills every place in the room despite there being only one window. It’s a small replication of Jasmin’s main room, quite orderly and neat despite her attempts to trash it multiple times. She gets up slowly, looking around to examine her whereabouts.

“This...isn’t Alternia..” she gets up slowly from the bed, now realizing she’s dressed in a golden dress and shoes. The symbol of light yellow mooned crest on her chest gives her only one thing, a name, Prospit.

 

She’s outside now, floating around the city of gold and light. All she can see if several more towers beside hers and a long chain connecting it to a large planet of gold. Heart beating, unsure if this is the afterlife or not. Clouds show small visions and in one she sees herself passed out beside her hive, a cursor frantically poking at the sleeping body.

“I need...I need to find answers. Where the fuck is Sekmut, what if she’s dead too?” a small part of her hoped not, despite earlier and despite everything that Sekmut had done to get on her nerves and vice versa. She floats over to another tower, peeking inside it’s dark room.

 

“Odd, my room was all lit up, why not theirs?” she climbs inside to see who’s sleeping, nearly stumbling in the process due to not being used to floating. She sees long messy hair trailing down to the floor. Long horns that turn into fish hooks disturb the pillow of it’s sleeping guest. Covered in a golden blanket with the same symbol of the moon again. Jasmin frowns, looking around, she doesn’t recognize this troll, but she knows him all the same. A small crown sits on a desk, and Jasmin realizes she is standing in the replica room of Wikker, the Heir of Alternia.

“Well, at least I can see why Gosche likes him, he is kinda cute.” Jasmin chuckles to herself, looking around and finding a small photo of Wikker and Gosche next to an empty fish bowl, which Jasmin nearly dies laughing at. Eventually though she leaves, now seeing more visions of her friends.

 

She sees Wikker staring up at a meteor, a forcefield just barely containing his area. Another she sees of Jubles and Oteena. Jasmin winces, desperate to wanting to help them. The duo are working as fast as they can, clearly trying to help each other as they argue and yell, she can see the panic in Jubles eyes as his hands work as fast as they can. Then there’s another cloud, another of Sekmut. Jasmin watches as she pacing around the room, afraid, almost trying to calm herself down. She can’t hear any words only see the actions as Jasmin peeks outside her room again, then runs back to the laptop with frantic typing and clicking.

“Okay...okay...time to wake up.”

 

Then she awakens in The Land of Stars and Seas.


End file.
